Red Light
by littlebunnyeri
Summary: The war as escalated and there is no escape, Hermione and Draco are surviving together and alone... but for how long?


**A/N: Just a little something running around in my head. Updates for my other fics will be done soon, all of them have been started. I'm just waiting for inspiration to knock.**

She looked up to focus on his breathing, its was deep and soothing. His breath was like ticking clock swaying before her eyes, while sleep dragged her into the darkness of her mind. Her eyes shot open, desperate to not let sleep win, because if sleep overcame her, her dreams would creep in dragging with it memories she so badly wanted to forget. His breathed ceased for a second too long and her eyes were fixed on him again as she lay silently still. His breathing soon picked like before and she sighed lightly, wondering if his dreams were as bad as hers.

The room was pitch black apart from the camera in the corner of the room which was always blinking that same red light. The camera watched over them constantly, no moments of escape. The only place no one could see was her mind, and they'd gotten into there too. Manipulating her subconscious and infiltrating her thoughts. Like roots growing through soil, her mind was damp earth and there torture has spiraled its roots through her brain. Twisting and turning. She sometimes felt like she could feel it, the migraines were an every day occurrence now. There was no escape.

Her eyes darted around drastically as she heard her name whispered in the dark, "Hermione". It sounded again, and she sat up suddenly, her hand searching for her wand on the night stand. Though the darkness got the better off her as she accidentally knocked it onto the floor and out of reach. She moved back up the bed, pulling her legs into her chest and with a shaky voice called out, "Whos there? What do you want?". She reached to the other side of the bed to wake him up but he was gone, along with her hope, she started to whimper. "I have nothing to give you" she pleaded, still searching the covers in hope he would be somewhere to save her. The red light started to blink erratically causing her panic to rise. Something darted across the room but it was too dark to see just what it was, she went in search of her wand to find some light but feared to leave her bed. With trembling hands she reached across the night stand to the light and desperately flicked the switch to no avail, the light was still absent. Her heart sank as she felt something reach the bottom of the bed, she was no longer along in her fortress. She immediately through her legs out of the covers, not wanting to be grabbed and tortured anymore. Whatever it was, was scrambling up the bed like it couldn't get to its feet properly. Hermione soon realised just what the creature was, it was a child. A small girl, with bright grey eyes, staring through the darkness and into her soul. She bit back a cry of worry, as the child froze and met her gaze. Before she could react the child through herself at Hermione, causing her to scream.

"Hermione! Hermione! Wake up!" pleaded Draco, knowing she was trapped somewhere in her mind. Her eyes were open but she was unresponsive, her face held no emotion. "Please wake up 'Mione" he almost sobbed, he heard from friends that this was how they'd lost their loved ones and he wasn't about to let Hermione go, she was stronger than that.

She shot up, her eyes closing finally as she adjusted to the light of day. She rubbed her face with her hands than ran them over her hair, pushing the loose strands out of her face. "I must have fallen asleep" she muttered and quickly gazed up towards the camera, silently hoping she had dreamt that too.

"Yeah, you were having a nightmare" Draco said whilst wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her back down to the bed. But she flinched at the thought as possibly falling asleep again. "Sorry" he muttered.

"No, I just... I can't fall asleep again" she told him, "I'm going to get a shower".

"I'll come with you" He suggested.

"No" she said turning to face him, "I just, need to gather my thoughts, I'll be back soon" she said, kissing him lightly.

* * *

The water burnt into her skin, but it took away from the pain in her mind. She had sat there, on the floor of the shower. Legs tucked up to her chest with her arms wrapped around them, much like in her dream. Her mind was like a forest, and she couldn't see an exit or an escape. The sky was no longer visible as the trees seemed to be taller than buildings. Each tree a memory she longed to destroy. The water began to run cold so she stood up and turned the dial back to 0. She reached for the pale towel on the side as she got out, wrapping herself in it she wiped the mirror with her palm causing a few droplets to fall down. She stared at herself inspecting her face, she was worn and tired. No surprise after the stress she had endured. Her hair fell in rough waves, not longer the curly mass it used to be. She moved her gaze down as she looked at her self, her stomach, though hidden by the towel had started to protrude ever so slightly. She ran her hand across the mound and sighed. She looked up again and screamed out of shock, Draco was stood behind her and smiled lightly at her surprise.

"Calm down 'Mione, its just me" he said against her neck as he kissed her. She tried to chuckle to hide her obvious conflicts but could barely manage a smile.

"Whats wrong?" He said, moving her so his hands were on her shoulders as he inspected her face like it might be written somewhere.

"Nothing, just a few bad dreams is all" She brushed him off and walked back to there room, leaving him in the bathroom. "Go get your shower, I'll start breakfast she called back". She heard the water hit the shower floor and pulled some clothes on then made her way downstairs. Making sure she was carrying her wand.


End file.
